Stradax (ToaInfinity)
Toa Stradax was a Toa from the Matoran Universe and the original leader of the Special Forces Toa. Biography Matoran Along with his brother, Tanuva, Stradax became an orphan when he was a young Matoran. He and Tanuva owned a small shack on the island of Manha, until one day he was captured by a mysterious Dark Hunter. On the island of Odina, Stradax was tortured along with other Matoran, until Stradax and his brother made a plan to escape. Almost all the captured Matoran were set free, and Stradax fled to the Southern Continent. After months of waiting, Stradax decided he would join the Order of Mata Nui. However, the same Dark Hunter he'd encountered before attacked Tanuva and captured him. Stradax was unable to follow, so he went to the Order of Mata Nui and hoped that his brother would be okay. Special Forces Not long after joining the Order, Helryx granted Stradax permission to create a covert team called the Special Forces Toa, which would still operate under the guidance of the Order of Mata Nui. Stradax and his team's first mission was to deal with Makuta Volitus. After leaving for Karda Nui, Stradax found Volitus. Unfortunately, the Maktua got away and Stradax had to help the Matoran put out a massive fire. Stradax later collected supplies for his team and sailed to the Southern Islands in order to confront Volitus. During one of the nights that his team was sailing across the ocean, Stradax began having second thoughts about his mission. More and more, he wished to turn around and save his brother. His thoughts were then interrupted by a massive storm that steered him and his team off course. They hit the shore of some unknown island. Stradax and the others stepped off and began exploring the area, later arriving a distress beacon coming from an abandoned base guarded by giant unknown creatures. Stradax was able to fend them off. Moments later, a bounty hunter named Inix attacked, but was badly damaged due to Stradax's skillful combat. Stradax ordered his team to get inside the bounty hunter's airship. The Toa hotwired its control systems and charted a course to Karda Nui. They met up with Volitus and his allies in a mass-Makuta invasion. Engaging in battle with Volitus, Stradax intended on defeating the Makuta to avenge his brother. Stradax and Volitus are teleported to a secret island in the Southern Island chain. There, Stradax discovers a strange Makuta invention and destroys it. In the final moments of battle, he is killed by Volitus. Even though Stradax is no longer alive, he is greatly missed by all who knew him. He is also honored as a hero. On Daxia, a large statue of Stradax was erected in his honor. on an unknown Southern Island]] Abilities and Traits Being a Toa of Magnetism, Stradax was able to bend and control metal, fly for short amounts of time, and fire magnetism blasts, among other things. His kanohi allowed the use of shielding. Stradax's powerful armor protected him from danger, such as intense heat or cold, and deflected certain attacks from enemies. Stradax was a faithful, reliable Toa. If he made a promise, he intended on keeping it. His comrades admired his will and strong mind. Some found him too young and naive to be the leader of a Toa team, but he did his job efficiently nonetheless. A good leader as he was, Stradax was not afraid to break rules. He would kill if he felt the need be, though this action would directly contradict the Toa code. Stats Mask and Tools Stradax wore a golden-colored Kanohi Hau, mask of shielding. His main weapon was an Energized Broadsword, custom made for him by a group of Matoran from Artakha. The sword allowed him to tunnel his element through the blade and shoot blasts of energy. It was also very powerful in melee combat. Stradax sometimes used Midak Skyblasters and other guns when he could not access his sword quick enough. Trivia *Stradax's original body design (not shown on this page) as well as the Toa's name was created by ToaInfinity's little brother. *Coincidentally, Varkanax39 has a Toa of the same name. Appearances *The Omega Hunt *The Mask of Infinity (Mentioned Only) Category:Toa Category:Characters Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Special Forces Toa Category:Magnetism